In electronic systems, such as a radio frequency (RF) transceiver of a mobile phone, a system clock is typically generated using a crystal oscillator. A crystal oscillator comprises an active part and a resonator. The active part comprises an amplifier and is commonly referred to as the oscillator core. The resonator, which comprises a piezoelectric crystal, is coupled between an input of the active part and an output of the active part. The oscillator core may be integrated with a transceiver in an integrated circuit, the crystal being external to the integrated circuit, or the oscillator core and crystal may be implemented in a module, such as a temperature controlled crystal oscillator (TCXO), external to a transceiver integrated circuit.
Shrinking of the dimensions of piezoelectric crystals has led to an increase of motional loss of the crystal, which can be quantified as an increase in resistive loss, or resistance, of the crystal. The spread of resistance between different crystals is typically large compared to the mean value of resistance averaged over many crystals. Indeed, the maximum value of resistance can be much greater than the mean value. For example, a 26 MHz crystal in an industry standard 2016 size package, which has dimensions 2 mm by 1.6 mm, may have a resistance ranging from 10Ω to 80Ω. This spread makes it challenging to design a crystal oscillator circuit able to cope with the spread of resistance. Additionally, the negative resistance of the oscillator core should be arranged to ensure oscillator start-up, negative resistance being the property whereby a voltage decreases in response to an increasing current, but integrated circuit process variation can result in a spread in the negative resistance of the oscillator core.
There is a requirement for an improved oscillator circuit.